villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akumaro Sujigarano
Akumaro Sujigarano is a Gedoushu general and a major antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Previously sealed away within the bottom of the Sanzu River, the overflowing energy of Dokoku Chimatsuri due to a summer-increase in power gave him the energy to re-emerge on the surface. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami by performing actual kirigami, as well as has a specific army of Ayakashi loyal only to him. His left shoulder is his weak spot, which was caused by Doukoku during his gambit to gain leeway with Dokuku, which Shinken Gold accidently found during his battle with the General. Biography Although claiming to assist Douoku's on his own means of conquest, Akumaro secretly held his own dark desires he kept hidden from the general. In the midst of the battles with the Shinkenger, he specifically started to target several specific "points" in Japan where the Ayakashi would not merely create fear but collect it at that particular location where it would collect in the ground. At the same time, he began to collect notable artifacts, including Dayu Usukawa's shamisen and Juzo Fuwa's sword Uramasa, claiming to Dokoku that he would repair them due to their damage but ultimately holding on to them for his own plans. This would force both of them to join forces with him in order to get what they want back; this alliance would also be the first to encounter the angelic squadron of the Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Due to the loss of Dayu and her shamisen becoming too unbearable, Dokoku ultimately was forced to take it back from Akumaro while risking nearly getting himself killed in the Human World due to rapid and severe dehydration, with Doukoku not wanting to repair the instrument but instead use the misery of Shinza (the human used to create it) for his own plans. Ultimately, Akumaro's plan was not to assist Dokoku in raising the Sanzu River, but to manipulate several points of weakness in Japan which would ultimately open a gate to Hell, consuming everything (including Earth and the Sanzu) in the process. Due to his own nature of being a "Gedou" (half human/Ayakashi), Akumaro knew he would never experience Hell and was trapped within his own existence, thus his obsessive desire to bring Hell forth so he could know of it's existence. For that ends, he also created his greatest "weapon": Juzo Fuwa and his sword Uramasa, made from the souls of his family for the purpose of having a human/Gedou hybrid who could open the Hell gate and therefore unleash the horror upon the world. However, Akumaro's great plan also lead to his downfall: when finally giving Juzo his sword back to complete the gate, the fallen warrior slashed him with Uramasa, claiming that he knew of the souls of his family being in the sword long ago and chose to remain a Gedou to satisfy his desire to fight. With Akumaro rampaging, the Shinkengers put him down once, while his "second life" took everything the six samurai had until a combination of all 12 of their Origami (the Samurai Ha-Oh combination armed with the Kyoryu Origami) finally put him down. In his last moments, Akumaro showed elation as he died, as he finally got the chance to see Hell in all of its glory as his body was destroyed. Notes *His name can be translated as "sinewy husked evil one" (筋殻の悪麿, sujigara no akumaro) See also *Serrator - Power Rangers counterpart in Super Samurai. Category:Traitor Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Usurper Category:Demon Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Complete Monster Category:Monsters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains